galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. L
Mr. L appeared in 2007 video game called Super Paper Mario. Mr. L, also known as The Green Thunder, is a brainwashed version of Luigi who makes his only appearance in Super Paper Mario, serving as an acolyte of the evil Count Bleck. According to The InterNed, Mr. L's theme song is titled "Mr. L, Green Thunder". He is a major antagonist and eventually becomes the final boss as Super Dimentio. Mr. L was first seen as Luigi; however, after being trapped in Castle Bleck, Luigi gets brainwashed by Nastasia, ultimately turning him into Mr. L. Mr. L strongly resembles Luigi, though he is dressed in a black jumpsuit that strangely retains his former overalls' large buttons. He also wears a green bandanna around his neck. His cap has a black background and reversed "L" instead of the normal white background and normal "L". Over his face is a black mask which seems to effectively hide his identity; this mask makes his eyes and eyebrows appear white. His gloves and shoes are dark gray. Mr. L, unlike standard Luigi, is shown to have a belt. It may also be worthy of note that official artwork depicts Mr. L's mustache as black whereas Luigi's Super Paper Mario artwork gives him a brown mustache. In game, however, both forms' mustaches are brown. While it is somewhat obvious that Mr. L is a brainwashed Luigi to the player, the other characters in Super Paper Mario do not make the connection, though they do feel like they know him in some way. This is done for both comic relief, and to facilitate the game's developing storylines. Mr. L is very cocky and is always praising up himself, a stark contrast to the chicken-hearted, reluctantly brave Luigi. He thinks highly of himself and is not slow to reveal it, often trying to openly annoy other in-game characters. He has a sophomoric belief in his often-boasted-of abilities, as he is very shocked at his failures as their series begins. He is very daring, and as such reveals an attraction to Princess Peach and jealousy of Mario's jumping ability. His loyalty to Count Bleck, while very deep (with him greatly longing to impress the count), is never explained, and he seems to care little about the expenses worlds would pay had Bleck's plans realized, something that seems to be the result of Nastasia's brainwashing. Mr. L has two catchphrases: "L-ater," which he continuously proclaims when exiting Castle Bleck, and "Have at you!", his battle cry. He has become well-known for his introduction (actually done only once in the game, not counting a shortened version featured in his new-minion orientation), in which he is given a repeated, blurring closeup as he spins around and strikes a pose, shouting "MR. L!" as rotating green rays are emitted from his body. He also has a knack for nicknaming, referring to Mario as "Mr. Jumpsallthetime," Peach as "Ms. Alwaysgetskidnapped," or Bowser as "Mr. Getsfoiledallthetimebytheredguywiththemoustache" during their first confrontation; this may imply that he still retains some of his memory from while he was Luigi as he subconsciously recognizes who Mario, Peach, and Bowser are. He also nicknames himself "the Green Thunder". Dimentio's Mr. L seems to have no personality differences from Luigi, if he can be said to have any personality at all. Super Dimentio, however, does give a few of Mr. L's cries, such as "GREEEEEEN!" and "L-POWER!". Powers and Abilities Mr. L's abilities are largely the same as those of Luigi. He runs and jumps just like Luigi, with low traction and a high jump. He also has the ability to super jump, a move that Luigi can use much later in the game, which he uses to attack Mario, Peach and Bowser. He can also use Shroom Shakes, like the other heroes. However, Mr. L has some skills that Luigi does not, or merely has not yet shown, namely his inventiveness. Though Luigi has been known to have run a mechanical-themed board in the Mario Party series, his mechanical skills haven't been consistently shown to match that of Mr. L. Mr. L has the intelligence to build, upgrade, and pilot his own robot, which he calls Brobot, throughout the course of Super Paper Mario, pioneering the art he refers to as brobotics. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Supervillains Category:Humans Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2007 Category:Mario Universe Category:Literary Creatures